callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Extinction
Extinction is a game mode featured in Call of Duty: Ghosts. In the vanilla game, the mode was listed as "Extinction", however it has since been renamed in the menus to "Alien Extinction". The game mode features up to four players fighting Cryptids (enemies similar to aliens) in a post-apocalyptic world. Players have objectives, which are to destroy cryptid Hives and complete Challenges. Players also earn money by killing cryptids, destroying Hives or searching Search Piles. The money earned from these can be used to purchase additional guns placed through out the map (similar to Zombies) and use abilities selected pre-game. The Traps that can be used against the cryptids are the electrical fences and fire traps. The traps cost money to set and only last for a short period of time. The traps do not have a cooldown time and can be used as often as the player wants provided they have the money needed. There are four classes for the player to choose from, Weapon Specialist, Tank, Engineer, and Medic. For each class there is a specific set of unique abilities/perks that the player will be able to utilize for themselves or their team. There are also loadout slots that players can choose different options from including: Pistol, Ammo Type, Team Support, Strike Package and Equalizer, the player also passively has On the Go and Resilience. Once the player completes level thirty, they will automatically prestige, allowing them to equip an additional Relic, once per prestige. The mode is not infinite round based like Zombies but has an ending and is much more linear. If a player receives enough damage they will fall to the ground (frequently referred to as "down", due to its similarity to the same action in Zombies). During this period of time the player still has the option of using their secondary weapon. However, another teammate must revive the fallen teammate or they will bleed out and die. When a player dies they will be in spectate mode and a dog tag will appear where their body was located. Nevertheless, it is still possible for another player to revive the dead player at their dog tag. In solo, at the start of the game, the player can be downed once and revive themselves after a couple of seconds, but next time they will directly die. However, when a barrier hive is destroyed or the player proceeds to the next section of the map, the player receives an extra chance; this means that the player can be downed a maximum of three times in a single game before dying. Money System The maximum amount of money a player can carry is $6000 ($3000 with the Smaller Wallet Relic, $8000 with the +4 Engineer upgrade or $4000 with both). The player will receive money after a Hive is destroyed, based on their score earned while it was being destroyed. A supply drop of $3000 ($2250 with Smaller Wallet Relic) will be dropped after a Barrier Hive is destroyed. Also, a $2,000 supply drop will spawn in after the first breeder fight in Nightfall. Positive multipliers: *1.5x: Killed with a critical hit *1.5x: Killed with melee Negative multipliers: *0.75x: Smaller Wallet Relic *0.5x: Killed with a hit to the armor (Does not apply with Armor Piercing Ammo) *0.5x: Assisted kill Sharing Money System: The sharing money system is one that works in all Extinction maps and all Extinction game modes. by holding down the jump button and aim button for 3 seconds, your player will drop $1000 ($750 with Smaller Wallet Relic) that any player can pick up but you. This is good for when another player needs money to drop down upgraded ammo, or to buy a turret to help defeat a boss. Maps *Point of Contact *Nightfall *Mayday Enemies *Scout *Hunter *Scorpion *Seeker *Rhino *Leper *Phantom *Breeder *Seeder *Kraken *Shocker (Being Added) *Cryptid Master (Being Added) Ranks In , there are 15 Prestiges. The player must reach and complete rank 30, which will earn the player the next prestige level and reset them back to rank 1. At prestige 15, upon completing rank 30, the player will reach rank 31 to show that they have earn the maximum amount of Experience. *Rank 1 - Weapon Specialist, P226, Normal Ammo, Team Explosives, I.M.S., Portable Turret *Rank 2 - Stun Ammo *Rank 3 - Tank, Multiplayer Background *Rank 4 - Feral Instincts *Rank 5 - Engineer *Rank 6 - Grenade Turret *Rank 7 - .44 Magnum *Rank 8 - Armor *Rank 9 - Mortar Strike *Rank 10 - Medic *Rank 11 - Multiplayer Background *Rank 12 - Incendiary Ammo *Rank 13 - M9A1 *Rank 14 - Team Booster *Rank 15 - Crowd Control *Rank 16 - MP-443 Grach, Multiplayer Background *Rank 17 - Random Supplies *Rank 18 - Trinity Rocket, MAAWS Rocket *Rank 19 - Multiplayer Patch *Rank 20 - Explosive Ammo, Multiplayer Background *Rank 21 - Multiplayer Background *Rank 22 - Sentry Gun *Rank 23 - MK32 Launcher *Rank 24 - Multiplayer Patch *Rank 25 - Armor-Piercing Ammo *Rank 26 - Multiplayer Background *Rank 27 - Multiplayer Patch *Rank 28 - Vulture *Rank 29 - Death Machine *Prestige 1, Rank 1 - 1st Relic Slot *Prestige 2, Rank 1 - 2nd Relic Slot *Prestige 3, Rank 1 - 3rd Relic Slot *Prestige 4, Rank 1 - 4th Relic Slot *Prestige 5, Rank 1 - 5th Relic Slot, Multiplayer Patch Weapons Armory As of April 3rd, there is an upgrade system, using "Teeth" to purchase upgrades in the loadout menu, these upgrades will carry through each game. Spend Teeth in the armory to purchase upgrades for classes and equipment. Earn Teeth by Completing Extinction missions. Bonus Teeth are awarded for using relics, playing Hardcore mode, or helping other players complete a mission for the first time. Tip: You can also earn teeth by killing 600 of cryptids. There is also a 'Bonus Pool' which contains Teeth that can be obtained by completing the specified challenge. The bonus pool refills every seven days. Upgrades: Difficulty An update for the mode included several new difficulty mode for the game to be played at. Casual: The number of Cryptids that appear are reduced by 50%, their health is also reduced by 50% (Scouts can now be killed with a single melee attack; Rhinos only take up to a single LMG magazine to be taken down). Cryptids are not as aggressive as before the patch, players will take less damage as a result. Players also spend less money by having to use their abilities less often (the prices are still the same, it's the frequency of using them to resupply/re-armor that allows players a full bank most of the time in this difficulty). Playing on Casual, however, does not count towards leaderboard placings; scores won't be posted, escapes will not count. But, the number of Cryptids the players kill will still count towards the 10,000-weapon-kill operation and still earn the Multiplayer patch. Additionally, escaping while using a Relic will also still count towards the background challenges (only available in Solo, LAN or Local matches). Regular: This difficulty is essentially the way the mode has been played before the patch. Hardcore: The crosshairs on the player's HUD is removed, the Cryptids are more aggresive and skill points are not earned for destroying hives (available in Solo, LAN, Local, Custom Match and was originally available in a public playlist with Point of Contact as its map). Achievements/Trophies Point of Contact Achievements/Trophies *'No Man Left' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Escape with all four players in Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Sprinter' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Reach the exfil chopper with 1 minute and 30 seconds or more remaining on the clock in Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Made it Out Alive' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Escape 1st time in Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Completionist' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete all Extinction challenges and escape. *'Cabin Fever' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Make it to the cabin. *'City Dweller' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Make it to the city. *'Any Means necessary' (40 / Bronze Trophy ) - Get 50 kills with the electric fence and fire traps in a single game. *'Trash Picker' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Scavenge 40 items in a single game. *'Throttled Escape' (10 / Gold Trophy ) - Escape using a relic. Nightfall Achievements/Trophies *'Pushing Ahead '(20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Gain access to the Compound area in Nightfall. *'Weapon Facility '(20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Gain access to the Facility in Nightfall. *'Survived Nightfall' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill the Breeder for the first time in Nightfall. *'Speed Slayer' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill the Breeder in less than 5 minutes in Nightfall. *'Turnabout is Fair Play' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 50 Cryptids with the Venom-X weapon in Nightfall. *'Nightfall Completionist' (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete all challenges and kill the Breeder in Nightfall. *'Throttled Survival' (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Kill the Breeder while using a Relic in Nightfall. *'Phantom Exterminator' ' '(20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 5 Phantoms in one game. *'Pea Shooter' ' '(20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill a Rhino with only a pistol in Nightfall. *'Undiscovered Truths' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Find all the intel hidden in Nightfall. Mayday Achievements/Trophies *'The Belly of the Beast' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Reach the cargo area in Mayday on Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Come Up For Air' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Reach the top deck in Mayday on Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Survived Mayday' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill the Kraken for the first time in Mayday on Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Upping the Ante' (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Kill the Kraken using a Relic in Mayday on Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Mayday Completionist' (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete all Challenges and kill the Kraken in Mayday on Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Inquisitive Mind' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Find all of the Intel in Mayday. *'Deforestation' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 15 Seeder Turrets in one game in Mayday on Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Big Game Trapper' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Use a hypno trap to turn a Rhino friendly in Mayday on Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Egg-stra Devastation!' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete the Egg-Stra XP challenge and then destroy a hive in the Devastation DLC package. *'The Architect' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Successfully build all of the Schematics in Mayday on Regular or Hardcore difficulty. Story ''Main Article: Extinction/Story '' Notes *Skill points spent in one game do not carry over to the next. Each classes skill set is reset at the start of every game. *The game cannot be paused, even in solo play. *Melee attacks with the knife are done as standard slashes (like in previous games) as opposed to the stabbing animation that would slow down the player. *While downed, the player is still able to move turrets and the I.M.S. **When reviving another player, the player can rotate their character while still reviving the downed player to make it go faster. **The player is still able to move while being revived or while repairing the Drill. *If a player dies they will only lose their tactical and lethal equipment. *The player can drop money in increments of $1000 by holding the ADS and jump buttons for three seconds. *One of the latest updates allowed players to have a customizable character (uniform, headgear, patches, etc.). *Teeth are earned much more frequently in Solo than in Co-op. Reaching level 30 can also reward the player with one tooth (One will also be awarded for every Prestige level reached before the update). Gallery Extinction Mode CODG.png|The Extinction mode as seen in the Squads trailer. Extinction Teaser CODG.jpg|Teaser image. Hive_Extinction_CoDG.png|Cryptid hive. Seekers Extinction CoDG.png|Seekers. Soldiers Running Extinction CoDG.PNG|Four soldiers running from Hunters. Female against aliens Extinction CoDG.jpg Soldiers Defending Drill CoDG.png|Soldier preparing to defend the Laser Drill. Aliens Concept Art Extinction CoDG.jpg|Concept Art of a cryptid. Alien Concept Art Extinction CoDG.jpg|Concept Art of an unused enemy. The enemy was blind and used noises to move and attack. Hives Concept Art Extinction CoDG.jpg|Concept Art. House Concept Art Extintion CoDG.jpg|Concept Art of a part of Point of Contact. References Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Gametypes